Fatos
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Não eram declarações, pedidos de casamento, sentimentos ou noites produtivas durante as filmagens. Eram fatos. R
1. Kristen

**Aviso:** Essa é uma fanfic sobre KStew e RPattz, por isso eu coloquei em "Twilight", mesmo ela não sendo exatamente sobre "Twilight". Eu _sei _que eles são atores, que não são Edward e Bella, obrigada. Não concorda com o casal, acha ridículo ou odeia algum dos dois? Procure uma comunidade de ódio a eles e seja feliz :)

**Título:** Fatos  
**Autor(a):** Lisi B.  
**Shipper:** Robert Pattinson/Kristen Stewart  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Sinopse:** Não eram declarações, pedidos de casamento, sentimentos ou noites produtivas durante as filmagens. Eram fatos.  
**Avisos:  
**- Se você não acompanha entrevistas, photoshoots e coisas do tipo, ou não sabe que eles assistiram a'O Último Tango em Paris juntos ou não sabe o mínimo sobre eles...bom, a fic vai ficar bem vaga e sem nexo pra ti.  
- Dividida em duas partes, uma da Kristen e outra do Robert.  
- Comentem :D

**Fatos**

E estes eram eles:

**1.** Kristen odiava repórteres. Não importava se eles só estavam perguntando sobre seu último filme ou se ela e Robert tinham alguma coisa, ela odiava toda essa coisa de fama e paparazzi.  
**1,5.** O ódio aumentava quando ela estava na varanda da sua casa fumando e eles tiravam fotos disso.

**2.** Racionalidade. Esta sempre foi sua característica mais forte.  
**2,5**. Ainda que às vezes ela a perdesse completamente. Todas estas vezes o nome de Robert estava envolvido.

**3.** Conheceu Michael quando ainda achava que garotos só serviam para amizade, e o encarou desta forma por um longo tempo.  
**3,5.** Continuou enxergando-o como melhor amigo enquanto eles namoravam, mesmo que agora seu melhor amigo quisesse ir pra cama com ela.

**4.** Quando seu agente lhe falou sobre Twilight ela recusou e não pensou mais no assunto, até que leu o roteiro e lutou com unhas e dentes para conseguir o papel. Mesmo que não entendesse os sentimentos daquela garota, sentia que podia interpretá-los.  
**4,5.** Alguns meses depois ela seria obrigada a dizer que agora entendia completamente Bella Swan.

**5.** No minuto seguinte ao que conheceu Robert, ela percebeu que nunca gostaria de ser amiga dele.  
**4,5.** Foi neste mesmo minuto que teve o pensamento louco de que ele era tão cheio de imperfeições que seria perfeito para o papel. A mesma frase ficou repetindo-se na sua mente sonolenta durante a madrugada do teste. _He's my perfect Edward. He's my perfect Edward...He's my perfect...He's mine._

**6.** Durante a pré-produção ela lutou de todas as formas; lutou para não se deixar levar pelas palavras bonitas e trágicas daquele livro que Rob lhe dera, Doomed Love, lutou contra as palavras que o próprio Robert lhe dizia.  
**6,5.** Desistiu de lutar quando assistiram O Último Tango em Paris juntos.

**7.** Quando começaram as gravações e os beijos com Rob aumentaram, ela tentou ligar para Michael todos os dias. Precisava do seu melhor amigo, ainda que não fosse aconselhável desabafar sobre Robert Pattinson com seu namorado.  
**7,5.** Michael estava, surpreendentemente, gravando um filme e não tinha muito tempo. Então Kristen parou de ligar. Atribuiu a culpa pelo resto dos acontecimentos a ele, afinal, ela _tentou_.

**8.** Na primeira vez em Robert disse que eles iriam casar, ela riu. E continuou rindo nas outras vezes que ele disse isso.  
**8,5.** Se perguntava por que ele nunca realmente fazia o pedido. Eram sempre frases como "vamos casar semana que vem?" ou "oh, ducky, eu ainda te faço casar comigo." Sempre soube o que falaria se ele realmente pedisse.

**9.** As gravações terminaram e ela repetiu a si mesma que nada daquilo mudaria sua vida.  
**9,5.** Ela _sabia_ que tudo seria diferente.

**10.** Após se encontrarem na Comic Com, nos photoshoots e nas divulgações, ela se deu conta de que poderia se contentar com a amizade dele.  
**10,5.** Por enquanto.

**11.** Teve medo da Premiere americana por semanas. Sabia que seria capaz de falar alguma besteira quando Robert aparecesse e a puxasse pela cintura; sempre que se encontravam ela falava alguma idiotice e, quando as câmeras se distanciavam, eles _faziam_ idiotices.  
**11,5.** Quando a Premiere acabou, percebeu que não existia motivo para medo. A cada dia ficava mais fácil olhar e sorrir para ele. Ainda que fosse estúpido esquecer das câmeras captando todos seus movimentos.

**12.** Não teve medo das Premieres da Europa.  
**12,5.** Se arrependeu por isso.

**13.** Em Londres ela repetiu milhões de vezes que precisava estar com Michael para comemorar o aniversário dele.  
**13,5.** Após ser raptada por Robert para conhecer a cidade _dele_, resmungou e esperneou apenas por costume. Não se importava com o rapto.

**14.** Levou Michael aos outros lugares da Europa para ter uma desculpa. Michael sempre era sua desculpa.  
**14,5.** Ele não se importava.

**15.** Em Paris decidiu que ia ir até a Torre Eiffel de madrugada. Sempre soube que Robert teria a mesma idéia, mesmo que dissesse a si mesma que este não era o motivo de ela querer ir.  
**15,5.** Odiou ter que ir embora tão rápido, odiou lembrar d'O Último Tango em Paris quando Robert respirou pesadamente no seu pescoço e gemeu seu nome.

**16.** Tinha certeza que falou merda em quase todas as entrevistas que deu quando estava na Europa – ou em todas entrevistas ao redor do mundo mesmo.  
**16,5.** Já tinha se acostumado com isso.

**17.** Nos vôos ela costumava segurar a mão de Robert ou, quando ele finalmente conseguia dormir, ela brincava com a ponta dos dedos, traçando as linhas da sua mão.  
**17,5.** Na volta para os EUA, após Robert cruzar os braços, ela fez o mesmo, se perguntando como as coisas seriam agora.

**18.** Já em casa, Michael perguntou quando ela falaria para a imprensa que eles não eram mais namorados. Ela perguntou quando eles deixaram de ser e ele fez uma careta, murmurando coisas como "Oregon", "Twilight" e "te perder".  
**18,5.** Depois de ele sair – com a promessa de que em breve ela anunciaria o rompimento – ela falou para as paredes que Michael nunca a perdeu. Não se pode perder uma coisa que nunca foi sua, então apenas uma pessoa no mundo poderia dizer que havia perdido-a.

**19. **Contou para Robert que seu namoro com Michael havia terminado e editou algumas partes, dizendo coisas como "oh, terminei com ele hoje" e "eu fiz isso, eu realmente fiz isso".  
**19,5.** Robert nunca pareceu tão animado no telefone. E ela amaldiçoou-o por ele estar em Londres.

**20.** Passou o ano novo com Nikki, sem expectativas de uma noite maravilhosa.  
**20,5.** Quando chegou na sua casa Robert estava lá, com um sorriso engraçado no rosto, e ela ficou sem saber se o xingava por aparecer escondido ou se pulava nele. No fim escolheu por um meio termo entre os dois, jogando-se no seu colo ao mesmo tempo em que o xingava. Robert não se importava.  
**20,9**. Fez planos de passar, **no mínimo**, todo mês de janeiro trancada em um quarto com ele.


	2. Robert

**Robert**

**1.** Ele não se importava. "Who cares?", sempre repetia para sua mãe, suas irmãs ou seus amigos.  
**1,5.** Após algum tempo ao lado de Kristen ele passou a se importar. Mas não com as mesmas coisas idiotas que ela se importava. Ele se importava com ela, e isso bastava para enlouquecê-lo.

**2.** Nunca gostou de proteger ninguém, na verdade sempre tinha que ser protegido, sempre foi o garoto que preferia não se meter em uma briga.  
**2,5.** Depois de conhecer Kristen ele não sabia mais o que era o sentimento de _não_ querer proteger alguém. Ele a protegeria de tudo e todos, nem que nisto ele também estivesse incluído.

**3.** Não fazia questão de pegar o papel para Twilight e não tinha a mínima expectativa quanto a ele. "Pff, o cara mais perfeito do mundo?", ele realmente achava aquele projeto ridículo.  
**3,5.** Meses depois ele seria obrigado a dizer que gostaria de ser Edward, o cara mais perfeito do mundo, para dessa forma _ter a garota_.

**4.** Pensou melhor sobre Twilight quando soube que Kristen Stewart estava envolvida, mas se sentia intimidado o suficiente para continuar não criando expectativas em relação ao filme.  
**4,5.** Quando soube que Kristen que pediu a Catherine que ele ficasse com o papel, tentou não criar expectativas em relação _a ela_.

**5.** Foi obcecado por uma garota britânica por vários anos, mas nunca cogitou a hipótese de ter, de fato, alguma coisa com ela. Era um sentimento estranho e platônico demais.  
**5,5.** Pouco tempo depois de conhecer Kristen ele viu-se obcecado de uma maneira diferente. Ele não cogitava ter alguma coisa com ela, ele apenas _precisava_ tê-la.

**6.** Seu melhor amigo, Tom, dizia que aquilo iria passar, que "oh, Pattz, paixão passa rápido".  
**6,5.** Tom estava enganado.

**7.** Quando começou a freqüentar o apartamento de Kristen, ele ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia brilhante de como conquistá-la. Ele era péssimo nessas coisas e se sentia nervoso só de pensar nisso.  
**7,5.** Percebeu que era inútil tentar esse tipo de coisa. As coisas simplesmente aconteciam e, quando ele deu por si, já existia mais coisas dele naquele apartamento do que dela.

**8.** Não era que ele odiasse Michael Angarano. Ele realmente não odiava, só gostava de criar apelidos para ele. E caçoar dele. E dizer o quão baixinho ele era. E, claro, rir da cara dele. Mas isso não significava que ele odiava ele.  
**8,5.** Talvez ele odiasse Michael. Talvez ele realmente odiasse Michael.

**9. **Seus cantores favoritos eram Van Morrison e Jeff Buckley, sempre foi fascinado pelos gemidos roucos presentes nas músicas de ambos.  
**9,5.** Os gemidos de Van Morrison e Jeff Buckley passaram a soar fora de ritmo e sem emoção depois que ele escutou Kristen gemendo em seu ouvido.

**10. **Escrever era normal para ele, fossem músicas ou cartas; ele era bom com palavras, quando não tinha que falar em voz alta, porque quando isso acontecia ele se enrolava em cada letra.  
**10,5.** Escrever cartas virou um vício. Cartas para Kristen, as quais ela respondia com pequenos bilhetes, que o incentivavam a escrever mais uma carta. Mesmo que ela estivesse abraçando suas costas, o queixo apoiando no seu ombro, lendo tudo o que ele escrevia, roubando a caneta e escrevendo comentários por entre suas frases.

**11.** Gostava de brincar e fazer piadas com seus amigos, quase ninguém nunca o levava a sério mesmo.  
**11,5. **Brincadeiras e piadas eram ainda melhores com Kristen. Porque todo mundo achava que era apenas piadas.

**12.** Ainda estava na adolescência quando pegou a mania de pedir garotas em casamento e aos vinte e dois anos já tinha perdido a conta de quantas garotas já haviam aceitado.  
**12,5. **Nunca realmente pediu Kris em casamento porque preferia se iludir a escutar um não. Ela foi a única com a qual ele realmente se importou com a resposta.

**13.** Morria de medo de doenças em geral, mesmo que quase nunca ficasse doente.  
**13,5. **Sentia-se febril ao lado de Kristen.

**14.** Decidiu concordar com a decisão de Kristen quando ela disse que seria melhor esquecer o que tinha acontecido entre eles.  
**14,5.** Nunca concordou que pararia de tentar conquistá-la.

**15.** Sabia que existia um grupo de fãs que queriam que ele e Kristen tivessem alguma coisa na vida real.  
**15,5.** Gostava de saber que não era o único a saber que, no final, eles iriam ficar juntos. Sentia-se menos iludido dessa forma. Se recusava a pensar que talvez ele e todas as fãs fossem iludidos.

**16.** Não gostava de ter que aturar Michael acompanhando Kristen em todos os lugares, mas fingia que não se importava.  
**16,5.** Passou a realmente não se importar mais com Michael quando percebeu que nem mesmo ela se importava. Ele não ficaria se importando com o namorado dela quando podia puxá-la para algum lugar escuro e ignorar as reclamações pouco convincentes dela.

**17. **Todo o instinto perfeccionista que deixava de lado em todos os outros sentidos da sua vida, vinham a tona quando começava a reparar em todas falhas de sua atuação. Então preferia não ver seus filmes.  
**17,5. **Depois que Twilight estreou nos cinemas ele deu um jeito de assistir, dizendo a si mesmo que não era apenas para ver Kristen estando apaixonada por ele, porque afinal ali eles era Bella e Edward. Mas não se arrependeu de assistir.

**18.** Paris podia ser a cidade mais romântica do mundo, mas naquela Premiere ele só conseguia sentir nostalgia. Queria voltar a Oregon e poder beijar Kristen enquanto eles assistiam O Último Tango em Paris.  
**18,5.** Ela apareceu durante a noite e sua nostalgia foi embora, porque agora ele a tinha em seus braços e pouco se importava se aquilo soava clichê demais, até mesmo para eles.

**19. **Acreditou com todas as suas forças que depois de Paris ela fosse aceitar pegar um carro e ir até a Rússia com ele, parando em hotéis baratos e ouvindo músicas ruins na estrada.  
**19,5. **Fingiu que não tinha criado expectativas quanto aquilo quando ela agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido – como sempre – e durante toda a viagem de volta ele olhou pela janela do avião, imaginando que em um mundo paralelo a vida era mais fácil e eles podiam fazer o que quisesse.

**20.** Kristen disse que ia terminar com Michael. Várias vezes. Preferiu não acreditar quando ela lhe disse isso pouco antes do Natal e foi para Londres.  
**20,5.** Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão idiota quando atendeu o telefone e Kris falou que finalmente estava solteira. Pegou um avião e foi até a casa dela apenas para lembrá-la que ela não estava solteira. Um bom meio de mostrar isso a ela foi puxá-la para si e dizer que agora ela pertencia a ele.  
**20,9.** Ela sempre pertenceu.

* * *

  
**N/A:** Essa fic foi postada primeiro na comunidade de Fics de Twilight e na comunidade de fics Robsten do Orkut, mas eu decidi postar aqui também. Espero que gostem :)  
**Lisi B.**


End file.
